Un jour
by Rain on your Back
Summary: GaitoXSara, sous-entendu HippoXYuuri. Gaito fait face à sa culpabilité sur une falaise...


**Nom :** Un jour

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Mermaid Melody pas à moi…

* * *

_Ça va aller._

_Tout va bien se passer._

_Ne t'inquiètes pas._

_Je serais là._

Combien de fois dans une vie parle-t-on sans réellement songer à ce que l'on dit? Combien? Et pourquoi faut-il que l'on ne s'en aperçoive uniquement lorsque la situation devient atroce, quand le retour en arrière n'est plus une option et quand les remords et regrets deviennent des couteaux enfoncés dans le ventre? S'il avait su se lever et parler au bon moment, qu'il avait dit non, non à ce que voulaient les autres et non à ce qui la tuerait, alors peut-être que ce jour là tout aurait tourné différemment. Il ne serait sans doute pas là, assis sur le bord d'une falaise, les yeux sur l'eau, si loin au dessous.

Il y avait de la tempête ce soir là. Depuis deux ans, jour pour jour, les tempêtes se déchainaient sur cette plage. Deux ans. Sept cent trente soirs. Et chaque soir...

C'était le même besoin chaque soir. Ce besoin de solitude intense, ce besoin de silence, ce besoin de s'éloigner de son frère et des amis de celui-ci, des visages tour à tour compatissants et accusateurs. Seul, sans bruit et sans personne, en se concentrant un peu, il parvenait à faire revenir une partie de sa mémoire à la vie.

Son regard traversa le paysage sans s'accrocher à un détail du décor. Il n'y avait rien à voir de toute façon. Pour lui, et comme pour quelques autres, la vie prenait une tournure noire depuis ces deux ans. Deux ans de levers de soleil qui le remplissaient de peur, peur d'apprendre qu'Elle était morte pendant la nuit, deux ans de journées remplies de l'espoir qu'Elle se réveille, deux ans de soirs atroces car inchangés, deux ans où ils Lui avaient été inutiles.

Mais si les autres serraient les rangs et affrontaient ces soirs ensemble, il avait besoin de s'éloigner toujours plus. Eux ne la connaissaient pas, ou la connaissaient mal. "Sa meilleure amie". "Sa petite sœur". "Ses camarades". Ils invoquaient des raisons inutiles, des raisons fausses. Lui seul... Lui seul aurait dû la veiller, ainsi que les quatre jeunes filles qui avaient vécu avec eux deux. Et même elles... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les rejeter. La plus jeune d'entre elles était sûrement la plus intelligente, à s'amouracher d'un autre... Les trois plus grandes ne cessaient de l'énerver, parce qu'elles n'étaient pas Elle, parce qu'elles étaient Autres et qu'il ne voulait qu'Elle.

L'albinos leva les yeux et renversa la tête vers les étoiles. Il soupira longuement, expulsant de ses poumons un air chargé de stress et de colère contenue, un oxygène qui prenait trop de place dans ses poumons, un _étranger_, quelque chose qu'il haïssait car les _étrangers_ étaient la raison de Son état.

Il cessa de respirer. Il cessa d'écouter le battement de son cœur contre ses tempes. Il cessa même d'écouter ce que ses poumons hurlaient à son cerveau.

Il fallait que son esprit se sorte de ces stupides considérations. Derrière l'obscurité de ses paupières closes, il laissa ses pensées se perdre puis lentement se diriger vers la lumière. Une lueur infime. Aussitôt que sa conscience eut effleurée l'éclat lumineux, des milliers de choses traversèrent sa tête à la vitesse d'une fusée.

_Je te protégerais._

_Reste à mes côtés._

Des mots, des pleurs, des murmures échangés, même des rires parfois. Deux ans s'effaçaient pour lui faire croire qu'il était encore avec elle, seuls tous deux, à se tourner autour sans pour autant oser se toucher, à se dresser contre le monde, à crier leur haine...

Et puis une image floue qui s'affichait au fond de ses pupilles, avant de se clarifier, apparaissant dans son esprit comme une véritable personne. Un sourire mi moqueur mi sincère, des yeux pleins d'étoiles, des doigts minces et pâles qui replacent quelques mèches noires derrière une oreille...

Il s'enivra de cette illusion avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux.

Son regard se fixa droit devant lui.

Un sourire désormais heureux, des yeux cependant moqueurs. Et dans ses prunelles aux tons orangés dans lesquelles il aimait se perdre, une lueur. Lueur d'affection. Lueur d'espoir. Lueur douce, fragile, juste comme Elle, car c'était Elle.

Sara, rêve délirant dans son esprit malade, souvenir incroyablement vivace ou spectre calme et intouchable, se tenait là, debout en face de lui, les pieds au dessus du vide.

Dans ses yeux, une cascade de phrases, de questions, de mensonges...

_Pourquoi?_

_Nous étions bien, tous les deux, avec les filles..._

_Essaie d'empêcher Seira de pleurer. Ça fait mal quand ta sœur pleure... _

_Dis-lui que je ne suis pas loin, d'accord?  
_

Pourquoi?

_Gaito, je t'aime. _

_C'est difficile toute seule, tu sais? J'ai du mal. J'ai froid. Je pleure mais les larmes ne veulent pas couler, ça fait mal. _

_Aide-moi.  
_

_Pourquoi _les avoir laissés faire_?_

Rejoins-moi._  
_

Il se leva lentement et partit vers l'hôpital. Ses questions, ses phrases... Ses déclarations... Il y répondrait. Mais seulement quand Elle se réveillerait.

Car Elle se réveillerait.

Un jour.

* * *

**Eriru :** Gaito-samaaaa...

**Mele :** *regarde Eriru* Décidément Sakura, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. On ne se ressemble pas, cette bêtasse et moi...

**Sakura (débarquant de Naruto) :** ... Mais tu es aveugle ma parole? Tu veux que j'imite? "Gaito-samaaaa..." "Ryo-samaaaaa..."

**Mele :** Mais c'est pas du tout pareil! Ryo-sama mérite mon adoration! Pas ce type là, on dirait qu'il est centenaire!

**Sakura :** ... *déglutit, soupire et s'enfuit*

**Gaito :** ... QUI A PARLE D'UN CENTENAIRE! *Bonjour lecteurs, ça faisait longtemps, tout le plaisir est pour vous, bon maintenant je vais massacrer la gamine aux tresses... %) *


End file.
